When Will The Horror End
by Dizzy Naioki
Summary: Remake of the story when Jims' sister comes.


This is me. The most dumbest, person who has ever written a story. EvilAngel1. I plan to do a remake of every singe story I have written. Have a problem? Oh well

When Will The Horror End

By: Evil Angel....Wait. Dizzy Naioki

* * *

Jim sat at his laptop, typing away. The planet Jakaya was the best place to get jobs, but they only found fix-it jobs. They needed real money and fast. With Gene always out drinking, there wasn't much money for food or supplies. Of course they had a few arguments about the bar tab, but Gene always shrugged it off, "We can get a job and food tomorrow, don't sweat it.

Then Jim heard a knock at the door, he walked over very quickly and opened it. "Hello, can I help you?" Jim said. There stood a tall girl, around 18 years old, wearing a long black coat over a blue dress that fit tightly around her form. The cerulean blue of her dress brightened the deep blue color of her eyes that were rimmed by long flowing blonde hair down to her waist. Then he froze. "This girl, she's so familiar, but why?" He said in his mind.

"Yes, you can help me? I need somewhere to stay. And I will pay you, 23,000,000,000 wong." The girl said with a sly look on her face.

Jim was shocked. "This girl must be rich!" He said yet again in his mind. after standing there, pondering for a while, he had a few flashbacks of his childhood with a young girl in it. After looking at her for a while. He gasped. "W-wait...! You! You are my sister Jessie! Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead...?!?!

The girl looked at him a bit curious, and then she blinked."Jim..?" I swear I killed this boy years ago... Shaking her head after that thought, she had to just act.

"Oh Jim! It is you!" She quickly kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much! Where in the universe have you been?!"

Jim had quickly hugged her back, both of them in a tight embrace. "I've been bounty hunting with my best friend, Gene Starwind. What have you been doing?!" He was so happy to see his sister. He couldn't let go of her. He was nuzzling his head into her dress. She was looking down at Jim, a deep frown on her face. Why the hell is this boy touching me like this?! Ugh, after I use him...and this Gene Starwind, they are both dead.

"I've been going around searching for you of course! For 4 lonely years! And at last I have found you! Oh Jim, I will make sure you are never out of my sight again! But wait...is it still okay for me to stay here..? Heh, I have plenty of money we could use. Maybe I could travel around space with you?" After she had said that, Jim had jumped up and his eyes were glittering"

"Are you serious Jessie?!?! Yes! Finally I have Real family around me! That is a perfect idea!" Quickly they both stood up straight and he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside over to a couch. He left her sitting there a few moments, and soon came back into the room with a cup of lemonade.

"Here you go Jessie! Enjoy! Make yourself at home! Gene and the others should be home soon!" Jessie just took the cup and nodded slowly, her eyes gazing at him as if he were a little crazy at the moment but then just smiled and drank the lemonade.

"Yo Jim I'm back!" the red headed outlaw said walking into the house. Behind him was Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina. They were all looking tired and worn out. Of course the red headed one was very drunk. They had just returned from a bar. The three, totally tired just hurried upstairs to get away from him, not even noticing Jim and Jessie at a desk. Gene just stood there looking at the two, a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey there Jim, who's the hottie next to you?" He said walking up to them looking over Jessie's shoulder, trying to peer down her dress. Jessie frowned at him and just pulled her jacket around her.

"Huh?" Jim frowned at the drunken Gene. "Uhmm...this is my sister..Jessie..."

"Sister, eh? You gotta sister? Why ain't ya tell me? I mean, how long have you been hiding her in your room?" He continued to look at Jessie until Jim stood up and smacked him.

"Gene! Stop going out getting drunk! Go upstairs and get yourself together you dumbass!" Even though Jim had smacked him, Gene didn't notice. he was so drunk he was seeing things.

"Yo Jim...lookie there....a penguin! Awesome dude! Look he's heading for my room! Hey! He said he has some hot chicks up in there! Woah ho ho! I am there!" And off he went, running up the stairs, tripping and such. Then all you heard was a door slam.

Jessie looked at the two while that went on, looking a bit surprised. "So I am going to be around a drunk red headed perv?." Jim looked at her and quickly shook his head. " No no no no! He won't be like that always...and sorry for the other three being so rude, he tires them out a lot. Hey, lemme go show you your room, mmkay?"

Jessie just nodded and got up and followed Jim as he went up the stairs.

* * *

As they got upstairs, they had found a room that was fairly clean.

"Well...here you go Jessie...is this okay?" Jessie scanned the room carefully and nodded. "Yeah this is cool."

"Alrighty then!" Jim said. "My room is across from yours. Gene's is next to yours...and Melfina, the short one is on the other side, and Suzuka and Aisha's room are down the hall. You can meet them tomorrow, all right?"

"Yeah okay." Jessie said still looking around. "Well, lemme get comfortable..." Jim just nodded and hurried out of the room and into his room.

"Ugh..." Jessie said flopping on the bed. "What stupid people....more to kill than I though. eh, that won't be a problem...just a piece of cake."

* * *

The Next Day

It was going on 2:13pm at the so called house hold. Everyone had eaten breakfast and lunch made by Melfina, and had gotten to know Jessie more better. But, ike always, Gene was just now waking up. He had come down the stairs, finally dressed and fresh, and was moaning and such.

"Ugh...what a night...Hey J-" He was cut off when he saw Jessie sitting there next to Jim and the others. "Hey! Who the hell is she?!"

Jim stood up and walked up to him and took him in another room to explain things. Of course gene was very curious about this.

" A sister?! You have a sister?! Since when? And I thought you said your family was dead?!" Jim frowned. "Well I do and she is right out there okay?! Stop asking questions and get to know her!"

Gene smirked. "Heh, I'll get more out of you later then you crybaby. My head hurts and I don't feel like hearing your whiny mouth...I'll just go and ask her out to dinner." Gene then just walked off while smirking still and gave Jim a playful push. Jim frowned and yelled as he went off away from him.

"Hey you can't do that...!!!"

* * *

Flame me.

Hate me.

Love me.

Worship me.

Do it all I don't care. R&R


End file.
